


dating a guy means dating his whole family (part I)

by chariseuma



Series: only fools fall for you (maybe i'm a fool too) [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariseuma/pseuds/chariseuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hansol meets seungkwan's family</p>
            </blockquote>





	dating a guy means dating his whole family (part I)

Hansol was literally shaking with fear… and perhaps excitement too. After being Seungkwan’s boyfriend for nearly two months, Seungkwan decided that Hansol should meet his family. Hansol never dated boys before and that was before he met Seungkwan. Heck, he never even met his ex-girlfriends’ families.

Seungkwan, on the other hand, was far beyond thrilled. Out of all the people he dated, he was certain that his mother would love Hansol.

In Seungkwan’s opinion, Hansol was the type of person old ladies like. He was polite, handsome, nice, smelled good and gentle and — Seungkwan shook his head. Damn it, he was not supposed to think of that just when he was about to introduce his boyfriend to his family.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Seungkwan asked on purpose, although he knew how nervous Hansol was.

“Y-yeah,” Hansol muttered as his grip on the steering wheel became tighter. “Are you, though?”

Seungkwan grinned. “HELL YEAH!”

 

 

It turned out to be not that bad.

Seungkwan’s father was a humorous man, who happened to share the same interest as Hansol – which was baseball. Seungkwan’s mother was a lovely lady. As soon as Hansol introduced himself, she gave him a huge hug. Hansol was not a hugger, but he felt comfort when she hugged him which was quite funny because in just 10 seconds of their meeting, Seungkwan’s mother had already hugged him whereas Hansol’s own mother rarely showed any affection to him.

Seungkwan had two sisters – Jinseul and Sojung

Sojung was comfortable to be around, unlike Jinseul, who keep on glaring at Hansol as if he was some kind of a disease. Overall, Seungkwan’s family members were warm and nice to him.

Except… Jinseul, who is the eldest child.

Jinseul did not say anything that offended Hansol or whatever, but Hansol had a feeling that Jinseul did not like him very much. But he brushed it off, because as long as Seungkwan’s mom liked him, then everything else did not matter.

Seungkwan’s mom insisted that Hansol stayed for dinner.

While waiting for dinner to be served, everyone except Mama Boo was in the living room. Seungkwan was sitting beside Hansol, his arm wrapped around his shoulder. Hansol knew it was early to say it, but he already felt like a part of their family.

Sojung was quite playful, she was whining to her dad about how unjust it was for Seungkwan to have a boyfriend and not her.

“At least Seungkwan went to University,” her dad answered coolly.

“I went to Uni!” Sojung pouted.

“And you dropped out,” he added.

“Yes, I dropped out,” Sojung agreed. “But I have a stable job, now, don’t I?”

Jinseul, who was sitting on the sofa nearest to the TV, only watched them. Hansol glanced at Jinseul, and their gazes met, but Jinseul abruptly looked away after glaring at him. All of a sudden, Hansol felt uncomfortable again. He kept on wondering what he did to make Jinseul dislike him.

“Sojung Noona dropped out of Uni because she only realized, during half way through her course, that she hated law,” Seungkwan whispered to Hansol.

“She took law?” Hansol asked in disbelief.

Honestly, Hansol never thought someone as playful as Sojung would have taken law. She looked like someone who would have taken Business or something.

“Yea,” Seungkwan giggled. “She loved art and had been in love with them ever since she was younger. She’s now working her ass off to pay how her Art school, I think.”

“Are you guys talking about me?” Sojung groaned, glaring at the couple.

The difference between Sojung and Jinseul was that, Hansol knew, despite Sojung was throwing daggers at him, Sojung did not meant it like that. Besides, Sojung easily opened up to Hansol. Unlike Jinseul, whose glare could instantly made Hansol shit in his pants.

“No, we’re not,” Seungkwan lied before sticking his tongue out.

“I can hear you.”

“That’s good that you still have your hearing.”

Everything was going smoothly although dinner was a bit awkward as Jinseul was sitting across Hansol. Hansol had to lower his gaze and just stare at his food the whole time. Jinseul’s face expression showed him everything aka her dislike towards Hansol. He was not sure if the others noticed this, but he sure as hell knew that she had a problem with him.

Especially when Hansol was trying to grab the bagel. And Jinseul probably knew he had his eye on the bagel because just as he was about to reach it, she took it first.

He just did not get it.

What was wrong with her?

He finally knew when they were left alone in the living room.

Initially, they were not alone. But Seungkwan’s father needed to take his medicines and Seungkwan had to help his mom to clean the dishes. Sojung, on the other hand, was chatting with Hansol, which was good at first until she received a call so she had to take it to her room.

Hansol almost cried to Sojung to not go, but that would only make him look like an idiot.

He cleared his throat nervously and took a glance on Jinseul, whose stern eyes was fixed to the TV screen.

“So… noona…”

“I know what you’re doing, Hansol.”

As soon as she spoke, Hansol gulped. Confused, he managed to mutter out a, “W-what?”

“I heard about what you did to my brother during his basketball season. Weren’t you the one who injured him?”

It was, actually, true. Before they were together, Hansol was never fond of Seungkwan. Then, you know, something happened in between and he fell in love and they were happy – well he thought, they were happy but with Jinseul being a hardass, it would be impossible to be happy. After all, marrying a person means marrying their whole family — at this thought, Hansol almost blushed.

Him and Seungkwan? Married? Not gonna happen.

(It is so gonna happen; he had imagine their married life at least twice a day. He had to make sure it’ll happen)

“Yeah, it’s true but—”

“And that’s enough. What did my brother see in you anyway?”

Hansol’s eyes widened at her sudden hard words. He was already planning the things he wanted to do to exterminate her from this world. Luckily, his conscience reminded him that this petty woman was Seungkwan’s sister and thus, he took a deep breath and attempted to remain calm.

“I’m sorry if whatever I’ve said offended you in any way, I did not mean to. I love your brother for who he is… although the beginning wasn’t so great. It’s true that I used to dislike him but now, I can’t imagine going a single day without him. I love him so much and I don’t care if you don’t like me.”

Hansol wanted to give himself a round of applause at what he just said. He should have brought a notebook with him and jotted it down.

Before Jinseul could open her mouth, Hansol decided to continue his impromptu speech about his undying love for Seungkwan, just so she was not able to protest or whatsoever. “Even if you don’t like me, I understand. After all, I was a person who hurt your brother once. But for the sake of Seungkwan, I really hope we could pretend that we’re alright. I don’t think he wants to see us like this.”

Jinseul only stared at him, perhaps trying to search his eyes for lies. Hansol wanted to look away, but something told him not to. He wanted to prove Jinseul that he was sincere with everything he had just said.

With an irritated sigh, Jinseul tore her gaze away and focused on the TV.

 

 

 

“Thanks for staying for dinner,” Seungkwan murmured as his hand found its way to Hansol’s.

Hansol chuckled, turning his head to his boyfriend. “You’re welcome.”

Seungkwan stared at Hansol for a moment, causing Hansol to raise his eyebrow. Hansol was about to ask what was wrong when Seungkwan opened up. “I heard your conversation with Jinseul noona.”

Hansol blinked. When he realized that Seungkwan had heard his cheesy speech, he flushed. “What?!”

Seungkwan giggled. “Yeah…”

Hansol cleared his throat, feeling more embarrassed than he had ever felt. “Well…”

“She’s just testing you,” Seungkwan murmured, swinging Hansol’s hand softly.

“… What….”

“I know she likes you. She just won’t admit it.”

“Seungkwan, your noona literally glared at everything I do.”

“That’s how she is. She looks like a bitch, but she’s not. Trust me.”

Hansol took a deep breath. “Okay, whatever you say.”

“And for the record,” Seungkwan grinned as his eyes sparkled, “I see a lot of things in you,” he continued, answering the question his noona asked Hansol hours ago.

Hansol could not help it but he broke into a grin. “I love you.”

“I know.”


End file.
